Knockdown
Category:Glossary Effect: A knocked-down target will fall down to the ground. Usually targets will get up quickly, but some knockdowns last for longer time (Backbreaker and Gale, for example). Wearing Stonefist Gauntlets will extend the knockdown time. Knockdowns interrupt the target's current action, whether it is an attack or casting a spell. Knocked-down characters cannot move, attack or cast spells while laying on the ground, though they can still activate some skills such as stances. Knockdowns are good at interrupting, since they are effective even if the victim uses interrupt prevention skills (Mantra of Concentration, Mantra of Resolve, Glyph of Concentration). There are only three knockdown prevention skills (see below). On the flip side, skills that cause knockdowns are slow to activate, are conditional, or cause exhaustion (or some combination of the three). Like Weakness, knockdowns are especially effective when combined with other attacks. A popular choice is Aftershock, a strategy often abbreviated to KD/AS. Some very large creatures cannot be knocked down, see below. Related Skills These skills cause knockdown: * "None Shall Pass!" knocks down all nearby moving foes. * Backbreaker knocks down a target for an extended time. * Bull's Charge knocks down a moving foe. * Bull's Strike knocks down a moving foe. * Counter Blow knocks down an attacking foe. * "Coward!" knocks down a fleeing foe. * Desperation Blow knocks down the user. * Devastating Hammer knocks down a target. * Drunken Blow knocks down the user. * Earth Shaker knocks down adjacent foes. * Forceful Blow knocks down the user if target evaded. * Griffon's Sweep knocks down if evaded. * Hammer Bash knocks down a target. * Heavy Blow knocks down a foe suffering from weakness. * Irresistible Blow knocks down if blocked. * Leviathan's Sweep knocks down if evaded. * Shield Bash knocks down the user's next melee attacker. * Shove knocks down a target. * Bestial Pounce knocks down a casting foe. * Pounce knocks down a moving foe. * Savage Pounce knocks down a casting foe. * Spike Trap knocks down foes in the area when triggered. * Bane Signet knocks down an attacking foe. * Shield of Judgment knocks down its target's attackers. * Signet of Judgment knocks down a target. * Soul Bind knocks down a foe should they be hexed while attacking. * Weaken Knees knocks down a moving target when struck. * Churning Earth knocks down foes in an area repeatedly, if they are moving faster than normal speed. * Dragon's Stomp knocks down foes in an area. * Earthquake knocks down foes in an area. * Gale knocks down a target. * Gust knocks down a target suffering from an Earth or Water Magic hex. * Lightning Surge knocks down a target after some time. * Mind Shock knocks down a target with less energy. * Shock knocks down a target. * Stoning knocks down a foe suffering from weakness. * Teinai's Wind knocks down adjacent attacking foes. * Thunderclap knocks down foes in an area whenever triggered by lightning damage. * Meteor knocks down foes in an area. * Meteor Shower knocks down foes in an area repeatedly. * Unsteady Ground knocks down foes in an area repeatedly, if they are attacking. * Water Trident knocks down a moving foe. * Whirlwind knocks down adjacent attacking foes. * Entangling Asp knocks down a target. * Horns of the Ox knocks down a foe if that foe does not have any adjacent allies. * Iron Palm knocks down a foe if they suffer from a condition or hex. * Scorpion Wire knocks down a target the next time the user is more than 100' from that target. * Grasping Was Kuurong creates ashes that knock down nearby foes when dropped. * Wanderlust creates a spirit that knocks down stationary foes. *15px Agnar's Rage knocks down nearby foes. *15px Giant Stomp knocks down smaller creatures in the area. *15px Juggernaut Toss knocks down one target for 5 seconds. *15px Jade Fury knocks down all foes in the area. These skills involve knockdown in other ways: * "On Your Knees!" recharges all stances if any adjacent foes are knocked down. * Balanced Stance prevents the user from being knocked down. * Belly Smash blinds nearby foes if its target is knocked down. * Crushing Blow causes a deep wound if its target is knocked down. * Dolyak Signet prevents the user from being knocked down. * Lacerating Chop causes a bleeding if its target is knocked down. * Bestial Mauling dazes a knocked down foe. * Hunter's Shot causes bleeding if its target is knocked down. * Brambles damages and causes bleeding on any foe who is knocked down in its area of effect. * Holy Strike does extra damage to a knocked down foe. * Stonesoul Strike does extra damage to a knocked down foe. * Fetid Ground does damage and poisons a target who has been knocked down. * Aftershock deals extra damage to knocked down foes. * Ash Blast blinds knocked down foes. * Bed of Coals sets knocked down foes in an area on fire. * Ward of Stability prevents knockdown in an area. * Mark of Instability causes a knockdown on next dual attack skill. * Earthbind increases minimum knockdown length to three seconds. Creatures that cannot be knocked down Some creatures cannot be knocked down. They are simply too large for a tiny human player to knock them off balance. The following is a list of creatures that cannot be knocked down. This does not include creatures that use skills to temporarily protect themselves from knockdowns. They are all giant creatures though not necessarily of the species "giant": *All Giants. *All Dolyak-riding Stone Summit units: **Dolyak Master **Dolyak Rider **Stone Summit Heretic *All beast-riding Stone Summit units: **Summit Beastmaster **Stone Summit Herder *The large- and medium-sized Titans: **Burning Titan **Frost Titan **Risen Ashen Hulk **Rotting Titan **Wild Growth *All Trees. *All Wurms. *Dragon Liches. *Glint the dragon and her six facets. *All Hydras *Siege Ice Golems